


The Bro Duet

by angst__queen



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Crack Treated Seriously, Dorks in Love, Fluff and Crack, Fluff and Humor, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, Songfic, but funy, dorks being dorks, really stupid, the bro duet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-23
Updated: 2018-11-23
Packaged: 2019-08-28 08:49:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16720170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angst__queen/pseuds/angst__queen
Summary: While chilling out with Keith, Lance had a few things to get off of his chest





	The Bro Duet

**Author's Note:**

> This may make no sense if you've never listened to the song so please go give it a listen!  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=I4_BWP8NEis

It was a casual Friday night, or what they thought to be night since there was no sun or way to tell true time when traveling through space, other than some clocks. Keith and Lance laid in the cockpit of Red watching an old Altean movie on a small, portable screen they brought when leaving the castle. Keith came over to Red using Kosmo’s teleportation and left Shiro in charge of Black. Romelle, usually with Lance in Red, was with Allura in Blue because their friendship had grown and the two had spent more and more time together until eventually, Romelle started staying in Blue. This left the space with Lance and Keith completely empty.   
  
For the past hour, Lance had been conjuring up the courage to express what had been on his mind.   
  
“Hey, dude.” Lance stretched out the ‘hey’ to make it seem not as big of a deal.   
  
“Yeah, bro?” Keith responded quickly but casually, though he usually never calls Lance “bro”.   
  
“So, uh,” Lance stuttered, unsure if this plan was a good one, but continued to move forward with it, “I’ve got something I need to get off my chest.” Keith paused, words caught in his throat.   
  
“Okay, dude.” The only thing he could get out.   
  
“Hey dude,” Lance repeated himself, “We’ve been best friends for a really long time now.” He used “best friends” lightly. The two paladins have gotten closer and closer over the past year, even if no one but them could tell because they’ve hidden it.   
  
“Yeah, dude.” Keith thought about his word choices again, thinking about how he sounded like a stereotypical surfer.   
  
“And there’s something I need you to know,” Lance expressed. There was no going back now. Even if he tried to, Keith would pressure him to talk it out.   
  
“Okay,” Keith gently spoke, already able to tell how nervous the other was.   
  
“You remember that time we I had crashed into an ocean when fighting in my lion and almost drowned because the impact somehow broke the windshield?” Lance reminisced, “then you used Black to drag Red and me to the beach, dragged me onto the sand, and performed CPR.” Keith nodded, proving he was still paying attention.   
  
“Well,” Lance started to fidget with his hands, “No homo, but that was the day… I fell in love with you.” Keith's eyes widened, “No homo!” Lance repeated himself while waving his hands, trying to reassure the other, “But that was that day I knew you were mine.” Lance looked into Keith’s violet eyes.   
  
“Looking into your eyes made me realize,” Lance repeated himself one more time, “That no homo, but your lips touching mine changed my life.”   
  
Keith looked bewildered and Lance started to think this all was a bad idea until…   
  
“Bro…” Keith would cringe at him saying that word, but was too distracted by the situation, “Are you saying what I think you’re saying?”   
  
“Uh… yeah,” Lance stuttered a bit, “I think so.”   
  
“Well then…” Keith looked just as unsure as Lance when he started, “Uh…”   
  
Lance studied the floor while Keith was deep in thought, luckily the two weren’t in silence for too long.   
  
“Yeah, dude,” Lance looked up again at the sound of Keith’s voice, “I totally get what you’re saying.”   
  
“You do?”   
  
“And I’ve been waiting to tell you for so long.” Keith’s voice sounded a bit more light and optimistic.   
  
“You feel the same way too!” Lance’s words came out more as a statement than a question. This caused Keith to smile a bit.   
  
“Remember that time at dinner when Hunk tried making chicken and I ate a giant piece?”   
  
“Yes!” Lance cheered while laughing.   
  
“Then I started choking until you came along…” He trailed off as Lance joined in.   
  
“Yeah, I came!”   
  
“Well, no homo,” He copied Lance, “But that’s the day I fell in love with you.”   
  
“We’re so not gay!” Lance wasn’t sure himself if he was joking or not, but didn’t ponder on it for too long.   
  
“That’s the day I knew we were right.” Keith sounded so sure and it gave Lance so much more reassurance, “Your body pressed into mine somehow didn’t cross the line.”   
  
“Why would it have?” Lance asked, more rhetorically than anything.   
  
“No homo, man,” Keith repeated once again, “but that day changed my life.”   
  
“The outside world might see us as gay,” They both said it at the same time and ended up saying the rest of the sentence at the same time as well, “But bro, we swear we’re not!” As if they were caught in sync, the two paladins continued to speak at the same time, “we’re just two bros chilling out.”   
  
“And I think you’re really-” The duo split the sink.   
  
“-hot...some,” Lance said, trying to cover it up at the end.   
  
“-awesome… What?” Unfortunately for Lance, the ex-red paladin caught his words.   
  
“Uh…” Lance couldn’t find any words for it.   
  
“Ah…” Neither could Keith.   
  
“Yeah…” Lance looked down and a silence between the two grew. A few moments passed before The black paladin spoke up again.   
  
“Snuggling with you under the covers… No homo.” A small smile forced its way on to both of their faces.   
  
“Spooning with you just like we’re lovers… no homo.” The two slowly leaned closer towards each other.   
  
“Our lips touching for a minute or two, but…” Keith looked into Lance’s blue eyes that were now much closer, “no homo.”   
  
“It’s okay with me,” Lance assured, “If it’s okay with you.”   
  
A giant, toothy smile appeared on Keith’s face, “It totally is.”   
  
There was a moment of no movement, no words, just the two paladins existing inches apart from each other’s faces.   
  
“It totally is,” Keith repeated with a whisper. The boys leaned closer and closer until their lips grazed each other. Lance put his right hand on Keith’s cheek and Keith put his on Lance’s neck. They closed the gap. It was simple but full of love. They melted into each other. Their first kiss and it was absolutely perfect. They didn’t separate until they needed to breathe again.   
  
The two fell back onto their backs, quietly laughing. Lance fell onto Keith’s stretched out right arm. He rolled over to face him and Keith curled his arm around Lance’s body.   
  
“When we get back to Earth,” Lance started, “let’s get an apartment together.”   
  
“No homo?” Keith jokingly asked.   
  
“Maybe…” Lance laughed at this, “and let’s save money by sharing a bed.”   
  
“Okay…” Keith confirmed.   
  
They laid there for minutes gazing into each other’s eyes. A few soft kisses where exchanged. Lance ran his fingers through Keith's hair.   
  
“You know,” Keith spoke up again, “looking into your eyes made me realize…”   
  
They finished the sentence together, “That I love you more then you could ever know.”   
  
“No homo?” Keith asked Lance.   
  
“Full homo,” Lance vowed.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading this strange, but comedic, fic. I've had this idea in my head for months and almost wrote it for a different fandom, but Klance has taken over my life so I had to write it for them


End file.
